


Либидо и мортидо

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [11]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Snowpiercer Fusion, Angst, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Illustrations, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, Snowpiercer AU – Freeform, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к фику«Поезд судного дня». Разрешение автора получено.Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021





	Либидо и мортидо

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Поезд судного дня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582844) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021). 



> Иллюстрация к фику [«Поезд судного дня»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582844). Разрешение автора получено. 
> 
> Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/17/29/NpGFxS1G_o.jpg)


End file.
